Demigod-For-Hire
by HeyItsSimone
Summary: Percy Jackson was left alone by the person he thought was going to love him forever. Unable to handle the pain of seeing his ex-lover in the arms of another, he turns to the gods who hire him as a Demigod-For-Hire. They hire them to go to Kuoh Academy to investigate the species of Devils, Demon, Angels, and Fallen, Angels. Soon Percy will find out secrets about himself. PJ/harem
1. Percy's Bio

Character- Perseus 'Percy' Jackson

Nicknames- Percy-Kun(Harem Members), Seas, or Prince(Inhabitants of the Sea), Seus( Le Fay, Kunou, Koneko, and Ophis), Jackson(Angry Issei), Angry Dragon Hybrid Monstrosity (by his enemies), Dragon God King (Tiamat, Ophis, Ddraig, Lilith, Great Red, Albion), Jack (Kunou, Koneko, Asia, Le Fay), Son of the Sea God(Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter), God of Harems (Zeus, Hades, Odin, and Thor), Bisexual Prick (By Bruised Admires, and Issei), Bipolar Demon(Issei, Raynare, and Kalawarner), Son of Poseidon (Camp Half-Blood), Son of Neptune (Camp Jupiter) Slayer of Basically Everything (Admires, and Harem Members), Most Powerful Being in the Universe (By Fates), Puppet (Jonnie), Kelp-For-Brains (Thalia), Seaweed Brain (Annabeth)

Age- 17

Height- 6'4 (193 cm)

Skin Tone- White

Appearance- He is very muscular, even though he is on the lean side

Sexuality- Bisexual

Race- Demigod/Devil Hybrid

Eyes- Heterochromia, Left- Sea-Green, Right- Fiery Orange with Black and Red dots

Hair- Messy Black Windswept hair that stops at the end of his neck with silver and cyan highlights.

Wings- 9 Silver Wings, 9 black wings, and 10 blue wings, all have a golden aura (Total: 28 wings).

Occupation- Demigod-For-Hire, 2nd year at Kuoh Academy

Weight-198 lbs

Personality Traits- Loyal, Compassionate, Brave, Reckless, Caring, Kind, Leader, Courageous, Clueless at times, has dominant tendencies, Powerful, Attractive, Brilliant, Captivating, Admirable, Charming, Charismatic, Cheerful, Immature at times, Lolli-Boy at times, Clever, To Friends often acts like a little kid.

I will update Percy Jackson's bio as the story goes on. Percy will have a bisexual harem, if you don't like it, don't read.


	2. Chapter 1

A small girl with silver long hair, bright orange eyes with red and black dots stared at her mother's retreating figure. This girl was Salius Jazabile, heir to one of the most powerful Devil Families in existence.

"Mamam, what's wrong, where is Papa," she asked her mother as she packed up her bags. Her mom sighed and quickly zipped up her back.

"Salius," she began as she clutched her daughter's shoulders. You couldn't notice the similarities through mother and daughter. Halen Jazabile had dark brown hair rather than silver, sharp green eyes rather than orange, a pale complexion rather than a warm tan one, Halen even had a wolf's tail and ears. This was because Halen was a Dhamphir, a cross breed between a vampire and a youkai mating. Salius however was only born with Devil features rather than youkai's feature. Even though she was weakened, as you could tell by the multiple bruises and cuts on her, you could tell she was one of the more powerful species of Youkai such as a Daiyoukai.

"Papa is off fighting the bad people, listen to what Mama says and Papa will be be all right." The tear streaks and blood on her mother, definitely made the child listen to what her mother was saying. Her mother held up a blue orb that seemed like it was floating above her hand. Outside from the windows you could see a man that looked a lot similar to Salius fighting off people with wings that resembled crows. "Sally you will be going on a trip, a nice long trip." Halen sniffled and tears slowly came down her face.

"Are you and Papa going to come?" Sally quickly wiped away her mother's tears with the sleeve of her shirt. That question however caused Halen to cry even more. "We will try, darling, we will try. I'm going to do something to you so no bad people will come and harm you."

"Okay, Mammam." Sally was quite upset, she wanted her Mamam and Papa to say they were definitely going to come. She was only five after all. How could she go on a trip without her Maman and Papa? "I want you to promise that you will come, though."

Halen, somehow managed to do the impossible, she cried even more. "I will promise, as long you promise to not expect for me and your father to come." She quickly held out her pinky and they pinky sweared. Suddenly Salius felt a cool liquid pass over her, as her mother crushed the orb over her head. In the mirror, Salius could see that she looked different. Instead of looking like her father she looked more like her mother.

Halen quickly kissed her on her temple, and performed a summoning circle ritual. "I want you to remember one thing, Salius." Salius quickly grabbed her backpack and suitcase. "What is it, Mamman." she liked trips but not without Mamman and Papa. "You are loved, Salius, in no matter place you are in, and you are most certainly powerful, you are after all the heir to the Jazabile family."

Salius frowned, she thought her mom might say that she was really coming on the trip with her. "I love you too, Mamman, and I love Papa." She quickly stepped into the circle, ready for the cool breeze of magic.

As soon as she left, outside the window she could see that fallen body of her father, and the fighting one of her mother.

 **Three years later.**

Sally, that was the name she was given when she popped up into some foreign place called Manhattan, New York. She missed the Underworld, the nice warm temperature and the familiarities of Devils. She missed her Papa, Azazel, the man that always used to bring her blue sweets when he saw her father, her Mamman (most of all), Zeoticus, the thirteen year old boy with a laugh fit for an adult man, she even missed Rizevim, the fifteen year old boy that was brutal with his ways.

She didn't like the strange place that she arrived in, where nuns and spiteful human kids lived. The nuns often denied her food when she told stories of the Underworld, the magical place that she called home, the priests were as brutal as Rizevim with their ways, they often whipped her and declared her possessed by the spirit of a demon looking to corrupt the young orphans that lived in the orphanage. She wanted to fire back that she was a devil, not possessed by a demon of some sort.

But Salius, or Sally as she was beginning to call herself, only held her tongue, scared for another whipping in front of the orphans, or being denied of the gruel that they called food. She often found herself forgetting more about the Underworld, it's powers, and even who she was. She forgot how she looked and even forgot to cast basic enhancements over her belongings, so the other children wouldn't steal them.

She found herself forgetting the magic that she once held so powerful in her fingertips, or the smells and tastes of the magnificent foods, and forests in the Underworld. She feared that maybe one day she would forget the faces of her Mamman and Father. She wondered which parts of her stories were real or true?

She had tried, she had truly tried to not want for her Mamman and Papa to come, but as the beatings got even worse, the food got even more deprived from her, and the tauntings became more and more unbearable day by day, she became to wish that her Mamman and Papa would save her from the trip that turned into what the nuns at the orphanage called an eternal hell.

"Devil Girl," Sister Magnes called out to her. "There's a couple here to adopt you, and save you from your wicked ways."

Salius frowned, she didn't want anyone to adopt her. She had a Mamman and a Papa already, and they were coming back for her, as long as she didn't wish for them to come. Sister Magnes quickly gripped her by the shoulder and dragged her to her room, where the papers are filed.

Sitting on the fine leather seats were a couple, the man looked to be in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair, a bald spot on the back of his head, and dark green eyes almost like poison ivy. The woman looked to be a little bit younger, probably in her mid twenties with dark brown hair that seemed to flow everywhere, light blue eyes that reminded her of her of the kind green-blue eyes of Zeoticus. Their faces held king smiles, nothing like the weary nuns, or rotten priests, and the horrible children.

"Sally this is Jim Jackson, and Laura Jackson.. They're from Buffalo, New York and are here to adopt you." Salius observed them, they could've passes for her parents if she wanted them to. She even observed Sister Magnes, she seemed relieved that someone would even adopt the Devil Child.

"It's nice to meet you, Sally, we've heard a lot about you and are glad to adopt you." The man's voice was full with enough kindness to hide the nervousness.

"It's Salius," she corrected. She hated that the nun's had changed her name to Sally, only her close companions could call her that name.

"Salius," Laura rolled it on her tongue trying out the name like it was a word in a dead language, "We've come here to adopt you, we live in Buffalo, we have a dog and a cat, a big enough lawn where you can run around in." It seemed that Laura was so nervous and happy at the same time that she make living with them seem as some advertisement.

"They have already signed the paperwork," Sister Magnes said bobbing her head enthusiastically. "They are all ready to take you home too." She added this with a smile that looked like it was on the verge of falling off her face.

Salius frowned and quickly went to her shared room and gathered up her belongings, the kids sneered at her, and asked her questions like, "Where are you going, Demon" or "Who would ever adopt a twisted soul like you, Sal-devil."

As soon as he had all of her belongings in her hand, and she was at the door, she flipped every single one of them off. "THAT'S A TRICK I LEARNED FROM NEW YORKERS, BUTHOLES." Of course, no adult would think that was a worthy insult after all of the evil things, the children had done to Salius, but from kind-hearted Salius, that was the equivalent of telling them to go fuck themselves.

Sally quickly went out the door, with a wide smile on her face. Her parents could find her. They were devils right?

 **Present**

Percy groaned as he woke up on the familiar hard futon couch that he had been sleeping on for the past week. His back hurt like Gaia had just dropped a huge boulder on his back. He had been sleeping on the futon couch, because his mom had turned his old room into a new room for their new baby.

He couldn't blame her, he was after all, never there. Always at Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter, saving someone's ass. He wasn't doing that anymore and that was for certain. The God's could kick his ass, in all of it's demigod glory for all he cared. He wasn't going to be a pawn in their game of cat and mice.

He slowly put the perfume that allowed him to live away from the life of Greek Mythology, peacefully. The perfume was designed by the Hecate, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus Cabin, and added bonus was, not only did it mask his scent against monsters, it also sealed his demigod powers, causing him to be completely human. He sniffed himself, glad that he took a shower the night before. Instead of smelling of the sea, he just smelled of the blue cookies that he seemed to eat 22/7.

Being human was slightly boring, but it was better than being the God's Pawn. He quickly put on an NYU sweatshirt. Yes, Percy Jackson, probably the most clueless person in the Universe, was going to college at sixteen, and actually succeeding at it. So far, the three months that he had been going to New York University he had been getting straight A's. _Let her kiss that,_ he thought smirking.

He was majoring in Marine Biology, and a minor in Creative Writing, and despite his young age, and dyslexia he was succeeding against his many older peers. He was in fact in the top five students in the campus. Sure it wasn't studying at the college at Camp Jupiter with _her._ He sniffed, tears threatening to seep out of his eyes. He had gone to Tartarus for _her,_ been anything for _her,_ do anything for _her,_ yet she didn't want him.

Percy quickly sat at the table. He missed _her,_ no matter how much he said he hated her to himself, he knew that would never happen. He would always love her, no matter how much she hated him. He might have not been the one for _her,_ but he knew that she was the one for him. A tear slipped out of his eyes. He would never hate her, no matter how much he tried.

Suddenly a flash a black jumped on Percy's lap. The flash turned out to be a dark black cat. It's fur was silky to the touch, her gold eyes held mischievousness waiting to be unleashed. "Pandora," Percy exclaimed sighing.

He had found Pandora, the day he had left Camp Half Blood. She had been in a street corner baring her sharp claws, at any one that would cross her. He named her Pandora after the first human woman, she was cunning as she was adorable. She pawed at his crotch area with a slight sly look on her furred face.

He laughed. Pandora seemed to always brighten up his day with her very perverted nature. He wondered how a cat could be as perverted as her. He rubbed her back, gently, and she purred as if she was saying thank you very much.

His mom quickly entered the room. He looked nothing like his mother, only like his father. His mom had long brown hair highlighted with gray streaks, her hair now was in a messy bun. _Sex hair,_ he thought. She also had bright green eyes the color of poison ivy, sharp like a sword. Her features were soft, feminine and nothing like Percy's roguishly looks. While he was tan, she was pale even though she spent as much time as he did at the beach.

Pandora purred as if saying she agreed with what he thought. He quickly scratched the area in behind her ears. Pandora laid lazily on his lap, sighing as Percy scratched her, she gently rubbed his crotch area with her furred head.

Sally hummed to herself as she made some blue chocolate chip waffles. Percy was glad that it was a tuesday and he didn't have any classes. He loved how Paul made his mother feel, no matter how loud the noises they made. And she wondered how Addison never got any sleep. Pandora purred in agreeance.

"Sleep good?" His eyebrow quirked up with his teasing, and his mouth in the shape of a sleepy smile. Sally blushed a bright pink, "As a matter of a fact I did." Percy chuckled.

"Those noises I heard begged to differ, it was almost like Paul was digging a knife through your body. Though I guess it was kind of like that?" Percy voice sounded so innocent, someone would think sex was as innocent as a little girl playing dress up.

Sally blushed bright red. She and Percy had a very close relationship from the moment she bought him condoms for his fourteenth birthday. She even knew that her son was still a virgin. "You know if you had a girlfriend, or even a friend with benefits you wouldn't be so involved with me and Paul's relationship."

Sally had meant that as a joke, but from seeing the look on Percy's face it wasn't taken as a joke. She hated that blonde haired moron for what she had done to her son.

Percy set his face in a tight line at the mention of a girlfriend. "No thanks, I got Pandora, the best girlfriend in the world." His face broke out into his usual dopey grin that he used to wear so often. They both knew it was nothing but a mirage. He lifted Pandora close to his face, mashing their faces together. Pandora scratched his clothed arm, as it she was saying, I would fuck you too.

He sat Pandora back on his lap, as she happily continued to rub his crotch area, and watch her surrounding areas tentatively. Sally laughed, as a tug gently nudged at her mind the moment she looked at Pandora. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like she was missing something or remembering something every time she looked at that cat.

She quickly shook her head, and continued puttin syrup on the waffles, blue syrup of course. As soon as she started Paul walked in, holding their child Addison Walker Blofis (Or to Percy, Blowfish). She had her father's dark black hair, and her mom's poison ivy eyes.

Percy noted that Paul's salt and pepper hair was in distress as was his mom, it looked like waves were crashing against the beach, his icy blue eyes sparkling with life and mirth like before. Even though Paul was only his biological father, he had done more than Poseidon had ever done before. He had taught him how to drive, and had been there for him no matter what.

"Hey Percy." Paul nodded in Pandora's direction, Pandora meowed in return. Paul kissed his Mom's cheek in greeting. Addison groaned in being crushed between her mom and dad's bodies. He laughed at her response, at only six months, Addison had to be the most grumpy, stubborn person obsessed with food that he had ever met. "Hi, Blowfis- Paul I mean."

Addison reached her hand toward the food, but growled when her mom snatched her hands away. "You are not supposed to eat normal food yet, Blowfish jr." His mom grumbled in response to Addison's given name from Percy.

"Percy, I told you not to call your sister that." Percy chuckled, "Look she likes it. Blowfish. Blowfish. Blowfish." Addison laughed at her name, and squealed, "Seas," in response to her brother. Percy groaned at his title, he hated the name given to him by his sister Seas was the last part of his name, almost, but also a reminder of his past life.

"It's okay, Sally, he's just joking with her. Besides where all fish in this house," Paul responded with a goofy grin on his face. Paull quickly took all three of the plates in one of his arms, while still holding Addison in the crook of his arm. He gently set the blue plastic plates down on the table, while putting Addison in her chair.

Addison pouted, she wanted some of the goodness called 'panakes' that her brother had fed her once in secret. As soon as Percy put his fork and knife into the heavenly goodness called a waffle, a pair of blue converse's appeared crushing his heavenly goodness. "Hey, why did you do that?"

He looked up at the owner of the foot, that crushed his own personal heaven. Golden Blonde curls with one gray streak adorned a face that looked simply godly, her tan was a peach-ish color and seemed to radiate around the room, her gray eyes zoomed around the room, analyzing everything as a possible foe, pink lps parted to reveal the mouth that he had tasted so frequently before. Even though she had gotten new green streaks in her eyes, and looked simply more breathtaking, he knew it was her the moment he laid his eyes on her curls.

Pandora tensed in his lap, she had never met Annabeth before, never seen her before, but from Percy's long descriptions of the girl at night, she knew exactly who it was. Her claws elongated, to show that she was ready to attack anyone if necessary. Percy gently rubbed her back, he was still in shock. First his waffles are messed up, and next thing Annabeth, the girl he loves but wants to hate shows up on his doorstep. What is next, his Mom bans him from blue cookies?

"Perseus Jackson, the Olympians want to have an audience with you." Her tone was clipped and clearly showed her annoyance with him. "Annabeth, you subtleness hasn't changed at one bit." His tone was icy, and everyone knew it, they even flinched from the frost.

"Thank you, Perseus Jackson, and your lack of brain hasn't changed one bit," Annabeth fired back looking very irritated. Good he got her irritated. It was sad that Percy found joy in annoying Annabeth. "Why did the Gods even send you," Percy asked, slightly annoyed when he saw the glittering silver band around Annabeth's finger.

"Well I'm a new god, and they thought because of our _history_ , that it would be best if I would go instead of someone like Ares." Annabeth quickly did a backflip, and landed on the floor, the bottom of her converse's squeaking.

"How's the ol' meathead doing anyone. I miss him saying that me beating him was a fluke." Annabeth tapped her foot on the sea-green chapped tile. "Perseus Jackson, I'm serious. Get to the point, and answer my question." His mom looked at her with a dirty look, but along with Paul continued to eat the food. Annabeth quickly muttered, "For once in your life, be serious."

Percy stood up, carrying Pandora in his hands. "I'll be serious then. My answer is no, I gave up the demigod life, the moment I left Camp Half-Blood. The Gods can use some other pawn, I'm done. I really wish they didn't send you."

Annabeth's face was grim, "I really wish you would have said yes, Percy." She quickly grabbed Addison out of her high chair, Annabeth pulled out a dagger, and held the end to Addison's throat. "I'll kill her if I have to, I won't even feel any remorse. I don't care about you or your family, you are a demigod and I'm a goddess. You are dirt beneath my feet. I will end her life before it even started."

Sally screamed. "My baby." She stood up and covered her mouth with her hands. Paul pushed toward Annabeth, trying to grab his child. Annabeth evaded him, and tripped him on the ground. She quickly kicked him in the chest, right where his heart was located. Paul coughed violently, "Please Percy, I'm begging you. Do whatever she wants." Annabeth dug the knife slowly in the inside of Addison's wrist, drawing blood.

Percy sighed. Pandora jumped out of Percy's arms, and lunged at Annabeth's face, that made time for Percy to attack Annabeth. He quickly grabbed the knife from his waffle and lunged at Annabeth. Pandora clawed at Annabeth's face, making her drop Addison. Addison screamed as she hit the tile floor. Percy quickly landed his body on Annabeth's pushing all of his weight on her, and believe me he did weigh a lot, he quickly put the knife at her throat. Carefully pushing the blade into the base of her throat, drawing blood but not slitting her throat.

Sure she was a minor goddess, but Percy had made sure all the blades in his house be enchanted with celestial bronze, and mortal steel if monsters had ever choose to target his mother. "I could kill you, ya know. You are a minor goddess, I'm the one who slayed Kronus and Gaia, I could kill a minor goddess without a second thought especially a minor goddess like yourself, who happens to harm my family." He inched the knife a little bit into her skin, drawing the golden ichor. He looked at her face, Pandora had got her good, a diagonal scar ran from her eyebrow to her lips.

"Gods," he began, "Like you _disgust_ me. We demigods do everything for you. We gruel and grovel at your feet, while you watch us and only offer us the smallest piece of gold. Luke was so right. And I thought you as a demigod would understand, but I see you becoming a god would change that." Annabeth whimpered as the cold knife made contact with her skin drawing the ichor.

"I'll let you go because I don't want my baby sister, my mom or my father to see a person dying. Come for my family again, and I won't be so lenient." He quickly released her by the throat. Annabeth collapsed on the floor, his heart fell to see his ex-love looking like that, he loved Annabeth still, but she hurt someone as defenseless as a human baby, and he couldn't have that.

"Mom, bandage up Pandora, I think Annabeth might have lodge her dagger in her skin. Paul bandage up Addison, thank god all Annabeth did was break her skin. I'll deal with Annabeth in my room." He made sure to make quotation hands by adding room, he was staying in Paul's cramped office. And without warning he lifted Annabeth up, and carried her 'prince' style.

Annabeth yelped in response and pounded on his chest, but Percy kept her in his arms. Secretly he missed her, but also he hated her from what he had just done to his sister. He gently laid her struggling body on the futon couch. "What are you going to do, you brute, rape me?"

Percy chuckled, "Why would I rape you, I've got willing offers from numerous women since I was twelve and some were goddesses and titans, I don't need to rape you. You would probably need to rape me." Annabeth groaned in frustration.

"Now, right now I would be sending death threats your way, but I've decided against it." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's threat. "But now I'm actually curious, I wonder why the Gods or you want to have an audience with me so bad. Has the Greek or Roman world gone to shreds without me?"

Annabeth scoffed, "The demigod world is going just fine without you, I, Dionysus, and _Nicholas,_ are doing just fine without your help. " Percy flinched at the mention of David's name. Annabeth realised and smiled at that fact. "The Roman and The Greek Camps have merged, Iris even created a rainbow that interconnects with Camp Jupiter causing the camps to be able to reach each other at a short walking time of five minutes."

"The Greek Camps, and Romans have gotten bigger and better technology systems, Leo, Hephaestus, and Hermes designed a technology for demigods." Percy smiled in remembrance of Leo, he did after all miss the boy full of energy. "Hestia and Hades are back on the Olympian Council thanks to you, and the gods have created a lesser councill named τους ημίθεους χριστούς, the _Ichor Demigods,_ Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nicholas, Nico, Hazel, and Frank serve on there. It's basically a mini Olympians. " Annabeth smiled thinking of all that power that she had. "Great, the rest of them deserve it, I don't know if you do since all you did was get yourself stuck in Tartarus and whine about it." Annabeth was insulted, "what are you even the goddess of." Annabeth puffed out her chest in pride.

"I'm the goddess of Architecture, and Pride. My sacred weapon is Luke's dagger, and my sacred animal is a flamingo."

Percy laughed as he twirled around in Paul's chair. Annabeth sighed, she thought he was truly immature. "That is predictable, flamingos are one of the most prideful animals ever, just like you, but they hardly do anything unless their pride was at stake. Those titles are weak."

Annabeth grumbled staring daggers at Percy, as he twirled around in the chair. "If the Gods had told me not to harm you, I would incinerate you on the spot to show you what this 'weak' goddess could do."

Percy cried a weeee, as the chair spinned around, insinuation he wasn't paying attention to anything Annabeth was saying, which made Annabeth even more pissed. "So I'll go to your little cult meeting."

Annabeth sighed. "You are just mad you are not a god. I can't believe you made yourself into the pathetic human being you are now. Sealing your powers and such, you were a very powerful person, even up to par with Kronus and Gaia, titan and primordial, now you are just _mortal."_

Annabeth spit out mortal like it was a disease, Percy turned to her with a dark look on his usual carefree face. "Sometimes you have to be mortal to realize the mortality you lost, and you are now a god, and lost even more mortality than you did when you were a demigod. I bet you throw dirt at the father, that loved you in the end. I bet he calls your name silently at night, wishing you would pick up the phone for once and call you. If I would become what you are just to gain more power, than I'm glad I'm just _mortal."_

Annabeth avoided Percy's face and suddenly found something very interesting to look at, on the hardwood floors.

Percy quickly lifted up his shirt, revealing his toned tanned six pack. Annabeth quickly looked away her face having a golden hue, to it much like a human has a red tint to it. He quickly took of his swim trunks revealing his Calvin Klein boxers, and a huge bulge that definitely wasn't a stump on his leg.

"What are you doing, I thought you weren't raping me." Annabeth said this, with the golden hue getting darker and darker on her face. Percy replied in a duhh tone rolling his eyes, "I'm getting dressed, you do want me to look presentable for the gods, in all, I don't think an rattly old sweatshirt and swim trunks would be very presentable to Ol' Thunderbird."

Percy quickly changed into a pair of loose gray jeans, and Panic! At The Disco t-shirt that hung tightly around his stomach area, accentuating his muscles, and a pair of pink sunglasses that he had found in the dollar store. They were nice, he said defending himself from himself. He really need to find some human friends beside his cat and demigods. Pandora had spoiled him because it seemed as if she could understand what he was thinking before he even said it.

"Alright I'm ready, pain in my ass, let's go to the cult meeting." Percy quickly skipped into the living room where he saw his Mom and Paul. Annabeth sighed and groaned too tired to correct Percy. Sitting on the couch snuggled up under a wooly cover were his Mom and Paul, they were watching The Fault In Our Stars, Addison happily played on the floor messing with her toys. They looked liked nothing ever happened.

"Mom, I'm going to the cult meeting I'll be back in an hour probably." His mom turned to him looking uncertain about him going. "You sure Perce?" She asked threading one of her hands through Paul's finger, and judging from Paul's look of pleasure he wouldn't want to know what her other hand was doing.

"Yeah, I'm actually curious about what they want. If I go they'll leave me alone and I won't have to worry about them." Annabeth snorted, not believing that was true. "Alright, we'll take Pandora with you, also there is a bag full of treats for you if you get hungry, you after all didn't have any breakfast because _someone_ interrupted breakfast." He quickly looked at Annabeth who was looking innocent as ever.

Pandora's golden eyes sprang up from the television to him. "Come here, Pandora." Pandora quickly ran to him and sprang at him like a panther, jumping into his arms. Annabeth looked annoyed because it was taking so long. She quickly tapped her foot on the tile to show Percy. Why did he even date her? Godhood had totally changed her, he shuddered thinking about how she would be like in her third year of it, she could be totally full of herself.

"Alright," he quickly swung the backpack around his shoulders. Annabeth grabbed his hand, and suddenly everything materialized, he could see atoms all of a golden color all around him, he could barely make out the shape of his mom, until suddenly her atoms disappeared, replace with more intense atoms, it almost blinded his eyes looking at them, theirs was of a more pure gold, than his Mom's, Paul's, or Addison. He gripped tight on Pandora, even though he couldn't see her but a pale cat shape of atoms.

Suddenly everything in the world stopped, the atoms became frigid, they stopped moving around and suddenly became still, they're colors became more vast, some became white, brown, purple, and with different textures. It stayed this still portrait until it became what is the Throne Room full of gods.

The Throne Room was rich, full of pale golden colored walls almost the color of fresh fallen snow, jewels beyond imagine adored these walls, sparkling with condescending smirks thinking _You can't have me._ The floors were a sparkling clear material, that encased rubies, and dark streaks of gold, that gleamed with light of the massive chandeliers above.

The Chandeliers were adorned with diamonds, white diamonds, purple diamonds, even black diamonds that made the Throne Room look all the more fascinating. The main attraction, however were the fourteen Olympians and the lesser nine Ichor Demigods. A warm hearth sat to the far left corner, it's warmth making him feel safe, loved and well cared for. The flames flickered with power, threatening to unleash hell on him if necessary.

Percy covered his eyes, slightly as he looked at the fabulous Throne Room, all the valuable jewels strained his eyes, making it hard to see, he gently stroked Pandora loving the feeling of her soft fur, and her taut muscles underneath his finger. He seeked warmth from her, in this strange foreign room that he had visited nearly a half a year ago. It had felt so long ago when he had visited that very same place frequently through the years of his demigod life.

Annabeth smirked at him, noticing his confused yet wonder-filled stare. She had designed the new Throne Room making it worthy enough for someone as powerful as the gods. Percy stared at her as she made her way toward her own throne. Annabeth grew slowly which each step she took she grew a foot, making her towering over Percy at exactly eighteen feet, (she took twelve steps.) Annabeth clothes changed along with her height, she was now wore a pale gold toga, symbolizing that she was apart of the Ichor Demigods, a metal breastplate displayed a brain inside a woman heads, behind the woman was a tall skyscraper, making her domains well known. Her converses changed into Spartan shoes, like she was about to go into battle.

Annabeth's throne sat below her mother, it was tall the color of blue steel and could of resembled a skyscraper if you added windows and it was carved right. Instead it was carved like a slab of seat, and it melded against Annabeth's body. Her skin was peach and glowed with radiance, her blonde princess curls became more pronounced, and even more curly if that was even possible. Her eyes became as hard as the steel she was sitting on, and grayer than water from rivers.

Left to Annabeth's throne under Hermes was a boy. His hair was a thick mane of curly blonde hair, his eyes glowed an Amber color and his skin glowed a translucent pale, almost as if it was blue. He looked cute as he was sickly, his features resembled a pretty girls with pouty pink lips and soft eyes, he was cute but not handsome in any sense, his breastplate revealed a sickly man on a stretcher revealing his domains. This was Nicholas, son of the Roman Goddess Trivia, counterpart of Hecate, Legacy of Greek God Hermes, God of Disease and Eternal Husband to Annabeth.

He sighed, he had no ill intent to Nicholas. He was an easy going guy when he had met him at Camp Jupiter, always smiling and helping the younger kids out with their weapons. His magic was his first weapon, his katana his second. On the battlefield he had been a fierce protector of the smaller kids who really couldn't handle themselves, often throwing defensive spells at the attacker, not offense but defense. His smile was infectious and he was an all around happy go lucky guy.

Somewhere during the war, Annabeth's feelings for Nicholas had grown from a friendly relationship to a strong romantic one. Percy had first thought that Annabeth was training Nick in the arts of Greek Swordplay,which they were apparently doing at first but then it had turned to nights of them having sex or going on dates. It wasn't till the end of the war, that when Percy had looked to find Annabeth to celebrate the victory, but he had found them fucking on the shores of the water at the beach. One thing led to another, and Percy ended up packing his bags after starting the Great Earthquake of '17, leaving Pandora lost from her previous home. Percy suspected that Pandora had been carried by the strong winds by the tsunami that followed.

Nicholas left an unsure smile towards Percy. His throne looked almost like Hades, or Hecate it looked like frozen magic, it varied shapes pulsing with the energy of it's God. It also varied colors, voices came from it, sounding like gibberish, but of course were the spells of malice that brought diseases.

Next to Nicholas was Nico who was under Hades, he was drab in a billowing dark black shadow of a cloak it flowed with his emotions. His skin was even more paler than Nicholas, it stretched over his bones like latex, accentuating his high cheekbones and amazing bone structure, the paleness from his cheeks brought out his ruby red lips which seemed as if they were drenched in blood. His armor decapitated an army of skeletons charging at their enemies, the scene changed almost as if was moving. Nico looked bored, Percy quickly noticed the bright black diamond ring on his ring finger. _Did Will finally pop the question or was it Nico,_ Percy thought entranced with the way it glittered, but willed his eyes to move on.

His throne looked like frozen cage keeping at bay thousands of shadows waiting to be released and abide by their lord's wishes. He smiled at Percy with excitement. Nico was of course the Prince of Darkness, Perseverance and Sacrifices.

Across from him was Poseidon his dad, handsome and almost a mirror image of Percy with untamed dark curls, and sparkling sea-green eyes. Their only differences was their figures, while Percy's was muscular though lithe, Poseidon was burly with a deeper tan to it, almost like an Islander, and Poseidon's wrinkles which marked his age. Poseidon sat on a throne resembling sea waves, seaweed swinging from the ever moving waves. Poseidon offered a thumb's up to Percy. Percy gave a wave to his father.

Zeus was beside his father, with dark hair, ice blue eyes charging with lightning and a face marked with scars making it handsome and roguish. His throne pulsed with lightning, it seemed if anyone came close to the throne they would be charged with electric bolts. Beside him sat his wife Hera on a golden throne with white peonies, lotus flowers, and white roses scattered all around the throne, stars that glowed brighter than the ones in the sky, glowed on her throne. On her breastplate a scene of a woman and a man kissing each other under a mistletoe, indicated her domains. Hera was the goddess of the stars of the heavens, marriage, women, and the sky.

He sent a wry smile her way. She had made him mad when she had gave away six months of his life for some ploy to reunite to Romans and Greeks together, under her Hazel sat looking bored as ever. Her throne resembled Nico's except gold and diamonds were embedded into her throne. The shadows in her throne were less restless and more calm and a few skeletons danced in her throne. On her breastplate, instead of a of just shadows, there were few skeletons in the army, also droppings of priceless jewels. Her light brown skin glowed a pretty gold aura, her smile infectious, and white, and her hair cut short and styled like a curly halo around her head, otherwise she looked adorable.

Percy smiled at her, captivated by her smile. Hazel quickly looked alive and smiled at him. She was Princess of Darkness, Skeletons, and Shadows. Goddess of Jewels. If Pluto or Hades ever faded, she would be second in line to his throne in the Underworld after Nico.

Frank sat beside her, under Ares, holding her hand. Percy noticed a ring with a pink diamonds around Hazel's hand. Frank's throne was constantly morphing into shapes of his moods, either a jaguar, a tiger, a dragon or a bunny rabbit. His face was strong and still had the same dopey look on it, a wispy beard jutted out from his chin. His skin was tanned and golden either from strolling with animals in his animal form, or strolling in the forest. His muscles showed under his toga, suggesting that it was a size too small. On his finger was a small golden band embedded with black diamonds.

Frank quickly wavved at him happy to see his long lost friend. Frank was the God of Shapeshifters, and had a minor in Archery. His symbol was a burning piece of wood on his breastplate, showing that he had overcame his short life, he was after all a god.

Thalia sat beside her brother Jason, under her half sister, Artemis, close to the warm feeling of the Hearth in both emotion and in feeling. A silver tiara sat on her head, giving her and unearthly punk princess look. Her face was pale, highlighted by a blue color which emphasized her high cheekbones. Her lips big and bold, stained with the blood of the humans that would die in the future. Her hair short and spiky as ever, surrounded her face making her seem more majestic than she was. Her breastplate was of a person being struck by lightning than rising from their body, her symbol of power was of the Lightning Phoenix, and if that didn't give you an answer of what her domains were, then your brain was full of seaweed. She was the Goddess of Reincarnation and The Princess of Lightning and The Sky, also the Lieutenant of Artemis and faithful servant of the Hunt. She smiled at Percy which looked weird on her face, because she looked bored and excited at the same time.

Hestia sent him a warm smile. He felt a shiver come up to him, that made him get all red. He realized that Hestia was making him feel at ease, his grip tightened on his cat, realizing that she had slumped down, which meant that Hestia's smile was taking effect on Pandora. Hestia was quite beautiful, almost too beautiful to be a maiden Goddess. Her skin was porcelain, unblemished. Her eyes shifted from a warm hazel brown, to a fiery red that resembled her flames. Her hair was fiery and wavy, and her body was sinful, with curves and dips that could make a thoughtful god go crazy. Also her breast… He blushed.

"Ayo, Perce." Apollo said this, snapping him out of his naughty thoughts about Hestia. Apollo looked like one of those boys in high school, that was basically a golden boy, captain of any sports team known to man, and taking AP classes to boot. His hair was curly and golden, his eyes the color of silver. He was truly the embodiment of the sun, and his skin golden. His throne was golden, and had an image of the sun of it. Attached to his throne was his chariot, 'ladykiller.'

He threw a meek wave, his way. His eyes took him towards his sister Artemis. Long curly, auburn hair threw him off, her bust was exceptionally large, and her silver eyes inviting, even though she was sharpening her blunt arrows, she looked as inviting as Hestia. He quickly stole a look at her bright red lips. Her throne was silver and glowed, a picture of the moon was etched on her throne, and her chariot was attached to her throne.

He looked a Dionysus, who was calmly sipping his coke. His expression bored. He still had the face of a baby cherub, so nothing major had changed there. Ares stared at him with simmering rage, like normal, and the beautiful Aphrodite offered a small smile to him. He smiled back, a light blush on his face.

Zeus sent a bolt up to the sky to get everyone's attention, the sound making a loud roar."Perseus Jackson, you have done a great favor to us gods in the past." Zeus voice boomed out, making loud and clear that his theatrics haven't died down. "And we have come today, as past, and fellow comrades, and family to tell you the truth of your heritage."

Percy Jackson laughed, his laugh echoing across the large room. "I think I know about my heritage, Poseidon is my father, Rhea is my grandmother, Zeus is my uncle, so is Hades. Athena, Artemis, Ares, and Apollo are my cousins. Kronus is my grandfather, Gaia is my great-grandmother and so on so on..."

Zeus banged his staff on the floor, interrupting Percy's so on's. "That however is only your father's side, Perseus. Are you familiar with the christian religion." Percy shook his head yes, "It might be one of the major religions in the world, people believe that there was one god, and he created humans and the world, all in six days and rested on the seventh day." Pandora suddenly looked alert.

"Yes," Zeus wavved his hand to dismiss him. "That is exactly how the christian religion is. Perseus Jackson, you have always been a powerful demigod, even powerful than my own sons, even though you are only a son of Poseidon." With that Zeus sent a disapproving look to Jason, and Poseidon glared at his brother's back, making the motion of shooting his Trident in his brother's back. He laughed, Poseidon was still the coolest god. Maybe that was because the sea was close to Antarctica. "When you were born there was an earthquake, that was up to par to Poseidon on one of his good days. When I heard of it, I simply assumed that Poseidon was up to one of his hissy fits because Amphitrite didn't give him any. And of course Poseidon went along with it, and during that night we may have or might have went to a strip club."

"Your mother was quite mysterious, she had two parents Jim Jackson and Laura Jackson, that died during an airplane accident. After that she went and took care of her horrid uncle, but what no one knew was that Laura was sick with cancer and when Sally donated her blood it wasn't a match because there was something magical in Sally's bloodstream and it didn't fit Laura's. Sally was not an ordinary person, apparently she was an orphan and his mysteriously appeared in Central Park with her suitcase on and wearing something from the Victorian Era. She had apparently scared a homeless man on the streets so bad that he peed his pants. Sally was five at the time and spoke of tales of Devils, and even spoke of the tale that she herself was a devil, descending from the line of the Jazabiles."

It took Percy a long time to process the information, that he was given. "So, my mother was an orphan and only five at the time, children who happen to be as young as she was and an orphan often make up tales, to escape from their reality." Percy quickly said this. "That psychology class that you did take has seemed to paid off," Athena said with a smile on her face, suddenly her wavy black hair morphed into a red color which was short and curly, her calculating gray eyes morphed into warm almond brown ones, her skin morphed from it's dark tan to a pale one. She quickly morphed back into Athena. "Ms. Pallas!" Percy exclaimed. Ms. Pallas had been his psychology teacher before he dropped the class for creative writing.

"The gods were worried about you, Percy, so we enlisted Athena to help you. As you know other Pantheons exist like the Egyptians, and The Norse, as you have been affiliated with the two. However many more exist, think of every religion you have ever heard of, and they are real. That also includes the christian religion." At this point Percy had been granted a temporary throne the color of a pale cream color made by Hephaestus, he listened intently, he had always been interested in folklore and legends particularly greek and roman mythology when he was younger. And he had been living the life of a legend so far. "What so important about the Christian religion, from what I can recall the only major conflict was between the Devil and God?" Percy was very confused.

"Devil(s)," stressed Apollo and Athena in unison, like some creepy siamese twins. Percy searched his memory for more than one devil and couldn't find so, he had been interested in folklore and the bible was not exception. "I only remember one Devil, Satan, the Fallen Angel that got all big headed and betrayed God only to be cast to the Underworld."

"Percy, Devils were a race not a person, the only person that can be probably the bible's equivalent to the Satan would be The True Maous of The Underworld, or the Four Great Satans, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Lucifer, and Asmodeus." Percy just listened, not inserting anything, he wasn't surprised especially once you discovered that you were the son of a Poseidon. "Fallen Angels are the angles that committed sins that made them Fallen, and caused them to have dark black wings that resemble a crows. Angels are known for their white feathered wings, and the leaders of their species are God, and under them are his children the Four Great Seraphim, which are Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Uriel. The Fallen Angels are led by their Governor, Azazel."

Percy nodded, and then opened his mouth to speak, 'As much as this history lesson is interesting, I don't recall you giving me one on the Roman, Egyptian, or Norse Pantheons.' Zeus nodded, a tight smile on his face, insinuated that he was getting annoyed by Percy, 'I'll get to that part, just wait a second, and listen because all of this will be important soon."

"There was a great war, called The Great War, and it was between all three factions, The Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels. After all the destruction that was caused between the lost of numbers the three factions eventually came to a clause, or a treaty. The Devils were split up into seventy two Pillars, which were the nobles, after the war there was only 34 left. The Devils had to get back the numbers that they lost, so they came up with a system called Evil Pieces, which is based off of chess. They would eventually reincarnate Devils, while using their Evil Pieces which were similar to those of Chess Pieces. Angels came up with a similar method, only theirs was based on cards. However there was one family that was the oddest of the seventy- two pillars, and that family was the Jazabile family, they were rich, powerful, and destructive family."

Zeus took a long breath and continued, "The Jazabiles were possibly the most powerful family of the seventy two pillars because of their marriages, they married Devils, Angels, Magicians, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Yokai, hell, even the some Gods managed to get entranced by the family." Percy remembered Yokai as humans with animals characteristics. "But Power comes with a cost, and they were sure going to pay it. The Jazabiles were killed quickly by a surprised attack of the Angels and Fallen Angels, they had to defend themselves while there were only two of them left, Halen and Marquis Jazabile. Marquis was of true Jazabile blood, and couldn't really be described as a pureblooded Devil since the Jazabile's always mixed species, and that caused them to be very powerful because they had all of the advantages of the species they mixed with. Halen, was a Dhampir, which means a pureblooded Vampire mixed with another species, Halen was mixed with Youkai, she was a wolf yokai to be exact." Artemis smiled at hearing her animal.

"Halen, was very powerful since she came from a line of powerful pureblooded Vampires, that went extinct through her since she was the last of them, also she was the daughter of a Daiyoukai, which made her a Daiyoukai. She was the last to die, and it was from her wounds, she and her husband killed off all of their attackers, her husband was killed by some of the Fallen Angels, this however were rogue Fallen Angels, and Angels and they were quickly fallen. They however had one child, named Sallius, who was nicknamed Sally."

"So, you are telling me that I am not only Greek but I'm also Christian?" Percy asked the Gods pleading them to say no, he didn't want anymore drama in his life. He had just left the Demigod life, and didn't want to be pulled into another supernatural world. "Technically, you are not Christian since the Devils did stand against God," Annabeth said. "You do understand what I mean," he snapped at Annabeth his voice hard and not soft like it used to be. Poseidon cleared his throat, "Technically, you are not just Greek, you are also Roman, son. Your mom managed to do the impossible, when I met her, she brought out my true self, which was a merge of Roman and Greek. We had to make it seemed like we took away your Achilles Heel, but it is still there, we made it seem like you felt pain but it was really an illusion of pain caused by Morpheus and Hecate, also the River Styx. You've never been at your full percentage of power, you always been at 5%, also the Jazabile lines have the bloodline of Norse Gods, and Egyptian, your great- great- great Grandfather happens to be Thor, you have minor powers over Thunder, and you seven greats Grandfather was the Norse Giant who was the Master of Illusions, Skrymir. Your twenty greats Grandfather was Thoth, who was the god of The Moon, and Wisdom, your ancestor was the demigod of the Shinto Goddess, Amaterasu the goddess of the Sun. You were always smarter than you acted, and you've had better control over the seas since the Moon pulls the tides. Slowly ever since you've been taking the potion we've been taking off the power depletions and you are up to the power of Gaia and Uranus, above us gods even combined, you are at 100%."

Percy took a second to adjust, he had that much power. "However your body will be still getting used to the power, so you won't be able to use it like you would have wanted. We however need an insider on the Christian world, and since you are not doing anything we were wondering if you wanted to be introduce to the christian world," Zeus asked.

Percy thought for a second, he had enough things done to graduate from college, he wasn't doing anything important, and he would love to use his newfound powers. "I'll do it, under only one condition."

Zeus quirked his eyebrow up, "And what is that?" Percy clutched tight to Pandora, "I wanna bring my cat." Pandora yawned.

 **Okay so Percy will be OP, and Godlike, and Omnipotent, because I couldn't resist. But he will start off underpowered because his body is getting used to that kind of Power. Annabeth and Percy will not be getting back together, she is happy with Nicholas. Percy will not have any relationships with any member of the Seven... at least I think for now. Who do you want to be in Percy's Harem? Don't forget he is bi, so it can be anyone. Issei will be with Aika Kiryu, who will have some kind of Powers, Irina, Xenovia, Raynare, Mittlet and whoever you want, though his harem will not be a photocopy of the light novel, or anime. Percy will definitely be with Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Percy will be unable to join Rias or Sona's Peerage because he has the blood of the Gods. Also Sagi will be with Momo Hanaki, and Tomoe Meguri. ReVIew!**


End file.
